


Damned Heat

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an unbearably hot summer. There's no relief from the heat and humidity even at night, and Reita thinks it can't possibly get any hotter than it is. He doesn't know someone will shortly prove him very, very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Heat

    Reita groaned as he drifted back into consciousness, covering his eyes with his forearm. The muggy, wet humidity of late summer made it difficult to sleep comfortably. Reita usually woke at least once during the night to the heavy, sticky heat, and his sheets and clothes clinging to him, but tonight was proving to be absolutely unbearable. It was the hottest part of the summer now. He supposed he had this to look forward to for at least another few days.

    He pulled his sheets up, trying to wipe away the sweat soaking his face. He wanted to get up and get a drink, but he didn't think he had the energy for it. This heat made it difficult to get up, even if it was completely uncomfortable to be in it. With a grumble, Reita ran a hand back through his damp hair.

    "Damn summer..."

    "Indeed."

    Reita jerked, sitting up straight as he heard the laughing agreement. A tall man, slender, slightly curved, and beautiful, stood at the foot of his bed, watching him with glowing eyes. He hadn't been there a few seconds ago, Reita was sure of it.

    "It is, indeed, quite a damned heat," the intruder continued.

    "W-who... what..." Reita sputtered, surprised he hadn't jumped clear up to the ceiling.

    "I'll give you the time to ask the questions," was the still-amused response.

    "Who are you?"

    "My name is Uruha." A charming smile. "Pleased to meet you."

    "What..." Reita swallowed as he realised what the other was wearing. "What are you doing here?"

    "I'm here to fuck you."

    Reita stared, not sure he had heard right. The smile remained in place, the glowing eyes still watching him in an almost catlike manner. They were alert, expectant.

    "You heard me," Uruha repeated calmly, as if he could read Reita's mind. "I'm here to fuck you."

    "Get out."

    "No, I think not."   

    "How did you even get in here?"

    "Magic."

    "How long have you been there?" Reita was always lax about checking his locks, even though he knew he should be more attentive. Uruha could have been hiding somewhere in his house - a closet, the spare room, the bathroom - the entire day. He cursed himself. He'd have to start paying attention.

    "Here? All night. Watching you? A long time."

    He could feel his heart pounding at a frightened, faltering pace.

    "So you're a rapist, then," he wheezed, mouth very dry, all thirst gone from his body. His sweat was no longer warm and sticky, but freezing cold. This was bad. Someone strange in his apartment to "fuck him". Oh god, he had messed up.

    "Rapist? No, sweetheart, you've misunderstood."

    "Get out." Reita said it with as much force as he could manage, but the truth was that he felt his strength draining away, his heartbeat getting louder in his ears.

    "You can't make me. You aren't strong enough for it." With another sweet smile, he climbed onto the bed, lithely slinking up between Reita's legs. One hand ran along a sheet-covered shin, up to his knee and thigh. Reita tried to kick, but his body trembled at the light touch that, for some reason, set him on fire.

    "Get off!" he gasped, flexing a bit in response to the contact.

    "Make me," was the croon, eyes flashing golden in delight. He could sense Reita's reaction.

    The blonde struggled again, managing a good kick this time. "Off!"

    "Make me, and I'll leave," was the simple response. His slim fingertips traced lazy circles over Reita's thigh as he leaned closer, bending his face to the first revealed skin, right at Reita's waist.

    "Don't," Reita hissed, which somehow sounded more like a whine, but Uruha ignored him and pressed his lips right into the soaked skin. The blonde whimpered, body rippling with undeniable pleasure from the caress.

    "Oh, you haven't had it for a long time, have you?" Those eyes glanced up at him, shining. "Just your hand. Poor boy. You'll be so easy."

    "Stop it." Reita grabbed a fistful of the dark hair, meaning to throw him aside, and found it cool, silken, pleasant to the touch, especially in the heat. With another shiver, trying to ignore the sudden image of this man brushing that long dark hair over his aching, overheated body, Reita yanked his head up, pulling the full and pornographic lips away from his skin. It wasn't the absolute rejection, but it was something. "Stop it."

    The tip of a pink tongue teased out, licking at the sweat coating his lips, and he let out a low moan that made Reita shake again. "You're delicious."

    "Get off of me and get out. You're not welcome here," Reita panted, trying to gather strength to stand and force this intruder - absolutely stunning and, he hated to admit it, unabashedly sexy as he was - out of his apartment.

    "I'm not?"

    "You're not."

    "Hmm. I think you're lying."

    "Why's that?"

    "This."

    A hand touched between his legs, and Reita almost went through the roof as long fingers gripped him. Uruha laughed, licking his lips again, not seeming the least bit perturbed that Reita had just given his hair a violent pull.

    "Didn't notice yourself tenting the second you saw me?"

    He hadn't, and that scared him. He let go of Uruha's hair and started trying to wriggle away, but that only gave more contact against the hand cupping him, and it sent fierce jolts through his system. He whimpered, trying to push the hand away and only pleasing himself more.

    "Let go...!"

    "Not interested. It's what I came for. And what I'll come for again." Uruha's other hand grabbed one of his knees, pinning it to the mattress, making any of his escape movements invalid. "Such a good size, such tight balls... and you gush like a fountain when you cum."

    "W-what? Who said anything like that?" Reita asked in a trembling voice, exhausted, afraid, and painfully aroused. The long, slender build, beautiful face, full heavy thighs, pert ass... all absolute porn. Not to mention those eyes, that mouth, that hair...

    "No one. I told you, I've been watching for awhile. You're quite mouthwatering. It was difficult for me to wait to take you." The hand moved from gripping his whole package to just his shaft, and it began running up and down in slow, heavy strokes, staying on the outside of the only garment he was wearing. "But I'm here now, and there's no getting me away from you. I'm hungry, and I will be feasting on you until I am sated." He ran a tongue over his teeth as he spoke, and Reita saw pointed incisors now through the haze of humidity and fog from his burning body heat.

    "Vampire?" he whimpered, trying to keep his hips from reacting to the workout he was getting. He didn't want to fold and give into this man. "Or just a trick?"

    "No and no," was the pleasant response. Uruha dipped his head, eyes still fastened on Reita's face, and, sticking his tongue out, he dragged the very tip up the line of his stomach.

    "Shit!" Reita moaned, body snapping under the trail of fire. "Stop!"

    "No." Uruha bent his head back down, starting again and adding more tongue. Reita's hands gripped his sheets as his head leaned back.

    "God..."

    "Not quite."

    The hand on his groin let go of him, hooked into the waistband of his thin, drenched boxers, and yanked them down to his knees where the other hand held him captive. Now Uruha's eyes left his face, to look down at what was between his legs, and Reita struggled in vain to get away.

    "Oh..." The inhale was incredibly erotic, and seeing those golden, slit-pupiled eyes flash in expectation drove him mad. Reita squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it all out. "You are a good size. Look at that. It's not even all the way hard."

    "Leave," Reita whispered, breathing shallowly and fast, trying to will this all away. It was a dream. A dream that had the makings of a nightmare but was so tempting.

    "You can't expect me to do that when I have you right where I want you, and almost as ready." The slender, strong hand grabbed his base again, and Reita yelped, biting his tongue. "So sensitive. You are all bottled up."

    "No."

    "I'll bet I can make you cum three times before I leave."

    It was a smug claim, and Reita, though he wanted to snap back, decided to spend his energies trying to will it away.

    "Want to bet?" was the lilting question when he didn’t respond.

    "No. Leave, please."

    "Tell you what. If I don't make you cum three times, you won't see me again."

    He was in agony from the stroking alone. It was slow, heavy, rough, squeezing a bit tighter over the tip. As he slowly opened one eye, he saw Uruha's thumb rub over his head, dig into his slit, and he shouted, bucking violently.

    "Shit!"

    "If I do," Uruha continued, eyes fixated on his still-erecting member, "then I get to fuck your ass next time."

    "No!" Reita jolted, half out of shock and half out of the pleasure that electrified him when Uruha thumbed him again. "Stop it!"

    "Reita baby, please don't pretend like you're not enjoying this. You're getting so hard so fast."

    He was, he could see and feel it. He was ready to finish right now, and it was only the fact that he wasn't physically at that point that was preventing it. His legs were useless now, shaking, thighs tense to keep back the flood that wanted to wash through him.

    "No," he whispered, out of rebellion and principle, though his body was screaming at him to just lie back and accept what it was being given. This Uruha was right, he hadn't had sex in a long time. For months, at least, he'd just been jerking himself off, watching porn, choosing models out of magazines to fantasize about. He had no one else to help relieve him. But this... _thing..._ was on him now, pleasuring him, swaying his hips and ass suggestively as he watched. Honestly, he was the most beautiful thing Reita had seen. Why not let it jerk him off? Three times? He might even get in that ass. He whimpered at the sickening pang of anticipation that wracked his body at that thought.

    "You want it, baby."

    "No."

    "Yes you do," was the velvety purr. "Oh look, you're all ready."

    Letting his gaze flicker down, he saw that now he was fully engorged, his head moist. Uruha pumped him a few times slowly, and Reita shuddered, watching a thick bead of clear liquid seep out.

    "Mm, you are easy." Uruha licked his lips hungrily. He looked like he was almost drooling. "Already at your end."

    "I'm not."

    Uruha raised a fine eyebrow and suddenly worked him hard, straight up and down, fist painfully tight. Reita bucked, half-screaming, and shot out a stream of the same juice.

    "Easy," Uruha repeated, bending his head. Reita closed his eyes hard and futilely tried to catch his breath. He heard and felt a warm tongue on him, lapping up what he’d released. "You'll be done with a few more, won't you?"

    "No." But he was. Fighting back the roaring need to climax was painful. His whole body was shaking, and he was breathing hard in pain, stomach rippling as he tried to contain it. He didn't want to let this demon win!

    "Very close. What you think of me, that is."

    Demon. He opened his eyes and found Uruha smiling up at him over his tip, which was weeping. Reita felt the liquid streaming down him, over Uruha's fingers clenched on him.

    "And you'll be done within a minute here, too." Uruha almost lovingly rubbed his thumb along the undervein, giving Reita's body another tortuous jolt. “So nice and easy.”

    "No I'm not. I'm not." He wasn't sure if he was denying it because he was still trying to resist or to try and appear like he had more endurance than he really did.

    "Let's count, shall we?" Uruha began pumping him again, squeezing and twisting his wrist, counting with every movement. "One. Two. Three."

    Reita half-screamed, though God knew how he tried to keep it to himself. It felt too damn good! Uruha's hand was amazing! He tried, he tried his best, but as he heard Uruha say, "Ten," he knew it was over. With a loud groan, he bucked against his captor, getting more friction that drove all the way up into his head, and before thirteen left the other's lips, Reita came, spurting a thick torrent of hot, sticky cream. His body was tight and shaking like a leaf as his stomach squeezed every last drop of pleasure out, knotting around the sickening, beautiful sensation of orgasm. Then it left, and he slumped back with a drained gasp, muscles melting into the hot, wet mattress.

    "Twenty," he faintly heard Uruha's arrogant voice say, and he closed his eyes, sick to his stomach with how he had lost out to this creature. But he still felt amazing, on cloud nine, body feeling somehow both heavy and light. He hadn't climaxed like that in... he didn't know if he could answer that.

    He felt a warm wet something on his length, sucking a bit and then wiping along his thighs and stomach. Uruha was cleaning him up, swallowing his cum. It was going onto that tongue, into that mouth, down that long throat into that perfect, slender stomach. He shuddered again thinking of that body.

    "What are you?" he managed to whisper.

    "A fuck. You taste so damn good, oh my God." Through the pleasant buzzing numbness, he felt a hand run along his thigh as silkenly as that tongue was tasting him. "And I don't speak that name often."

    "God..."

    "Not quite."

    "Demon..."

    "Almost."

    Reita struggled with his mind half-gone from his release. The tongue was now grinding into his stomach, making him whimper with the hot touch. It cut straight through the bliss of his orgasm. It was already warming his system. Faintly, he thought of something he'd heard of in stories from literature classes and in books, of demons that preyed on the sleeping for sexual satisfaction... impossible.

    "No. You have such dirty thoughts," Uruha added. Reita could hear the smug smile. "Would you like to do those things?"

    "Incubus," he rasped.

    "Right, baby. God, you taste good. You're so wet. I slide right along you."

    "No. You're done with me." He tried weakly to move, but Uruha's weight straddling his shins, pressing on his knee and one wrist now, kept him in place. "You had sex with me. Now leave!"

    "No no no. That wasn't sex. Sex, I'll save for last. Besides, I promised, didn't I? Three times. I've got one down. Two more to go. And believe me, it will be easy. You're already getting worked up again."

    "I'm not." But he felt the electricity, the fire that was crackling under Uruha's fingertips and lips. He was panicking. He’d had times when he could go for a second round, but not within just a couple of minutes.

    "I help," was the simple phrase from Uruha, who leaned over, chest to his groin. Reita felt that Uruha was a bit damp too, so the lean but toned chest easily slid up his underside, making him wriggle and gasp while tongue traced higher.

    "Please, don't. Stop."

    "Why are you saying things you don't feel? You love it." His rear was getting high as he moved from sitting to stretched, weight forward on Reita's hips. "You love my body pleasing you."

    "No." From what he could remember of the stories, incubi ate life energy that was released during sex. He'd die. He didn't want to die, especially not like this! "I don't!"

    A low laugh, and Uruha turned his head, laving his tongue in a wide arc across Reita's ribs. The blonde bit his tongue, wishing oh so fiercely that his body didn't tremble and arch at the contact.

    "You've gone so long without, your body is desperate."

    "You're making me this way!"

    "All I'm doing is bringing it out. Your body is like an animal's because you are one. And baby, you _so_ want it."

    Reita groaned, chest pumping forward into Uruha's hot tongue, feeling the sweat rolling down his entire body. The heat and the humidity were unbearable. He was as wet as if he had just climbed out of the shower. The room was steaming. And the beautiful incubus was still over him, licking all over the shining skin as if the liquid was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

    "Ah," Uruha sighed, sharp teeth pricking Reita a bit, and at the orgasmic sound he felt his stomach twist. "You do taste so good. But there's something that tastes better."

    His stomach dropped lower, but he was distracted from it as Uruha suddenly leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a hot, rough kiss. Reita whimpered, mind telling him to pull away, but Uruha was the sweetest thing he'd ever had. The tongue thrusting into him and circling his was sending shivers through him, making him ache. He raised his free hand, grabbing Uruha's neck to try to push him away, but as soon as skin touched skin, he knew he couldn't. His fingertips wound into the dark, damp hair, gripping it, and the heel of his palm slid up to Uruha's jaw. The demon moaned, his eyes fluttering to meet Reita's, and the blonde simply melted and gave it up.

    It didn't make sense. He didn't want it. But he did, so much! Uruha was the most beautiful, most perfect thing he had ever seen. The rationality that he push away and run fast didn't make sense. Why should he? A man better than an angel was trying to pleasure him, give him sex and the release he had so longed for. It was more than he could have dreamed up. No reason to run away at all. He felt the sharp tips of teeth dig into his tongue, and he groaned, body arching up into Uruha's slim one.

    "That's right," the brunette purred as he pulled back, running his tongue along Reita's bottom lip. "You're mine."

    "I'm yours," Reita whispered, lost in the beautiful eyes and full lips.

    "Your body is mine."

    "Yours." He felt his erection painfully prodding against whatever part of Uruha's body was hovering against it. He was already fully hard. He groaned, feeling the slick, warm skin against his tip. "God..."

    "I'll be taking it again." Uruha pulled back, pressing his lips to Reita's collar. The blonde let his head fall back into the pillows, body heaving with aroused breath. "For time number two."

    "Shit..." No one had ever made him this hungry with kisses and licks. Every slow, painful inch Uruha kissed down his torso made his hips spasm. "It's good."

    "Of course it is. But I promise it will be even better."

    Reita weakly pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Uruha's lips travel down his stomach, past his navel. His tip was spearing into the demon's neck now. He bit back another hungry, primal groan, breath catching in his throat. His hips were trembling with anticipation and need. The tip of Uruha's chin met his erection, and, with a sultry smile, the demon tilted down, kissing him. A fiery bolt of need shot Reita, leaving him gasping for more.

    "Shit!"

    "Like that?" Uruha asked, wrapping a hand around his base now. "I'll make you scream."

    He wanted it. He wanted it so desperately. He was dripping with sweat... no, with need. Uruha smiled again and wrapped his lips around the pounding head. Reita's head snapped back, an almost broken noise leaving his throat.

    "Fuck! God!"

    The demon's tongue swirled over his tip, roughing against the slit. Reita was panting again, body quaking. His thighs were already tense. He'd cum not ten minutes ago, and he was already beginning to battle another orgasm!

    "Your taste is sublime," Uruha moaned around him, sending vibrations through his hard length that left him floored. "So hard and thick... mmmmmm," was the sigh, and the demon sank low on him until he was teasing the back of the hot wet mouth.

    "Goooooddddd," Reita cried, hips bucking up to thrust into the source. "God, _God!_ "

    Uruha pulled off, purred, "God yes, you're good”, then sealed his lips around Reita's girth and began bobbing his head, sucking lewdly as he thrust his mouth back and forth, always letting Reita's head hit the back of his mouth. The blonde could barely keep himself up, his head was ringing with how good it felt.

    "Shit... shit... shit, _shit, SHIT!_ "

    "Say my name, baby," Uruha breathed, coming off him and digging his tongue into the swollen slit, making Reita screech with pleasure. "Call it. Invoke me."

    "Uruha... shit, Uruha, _God don't stop that!_ " Reita roared as Uruha started squeezing and pumping his base hard, thrusting his tongue more into the slit in tandem.

    "Oh, you like that, babe?"

    "Shit, _yes!_ " Reita's hips were rolling, already about to give it up. He was half-blind with the pleasure. His hands were twisting in the wet, sorry bedsheets as he tried to hold back.

    "Grab my hair, baby. Pull me on you."

    He didn't think twice about it. One hand lashed out, violently grabbing a fistful of the dark luxurious hair, and with a raw growl, Reita shoved Uruha back onto his length, all the way down until the plush lips were against his hips. Uruha let out a surprised noise, contracting his throat and sending Reita catapulting to heaven.

    "Fuck!"

    Uruha's mouth was watering, gushing hot liquid down him, and the incubus nuzzled his hips, making him roll and thrust with need.

    "Fuck!"

    He started pulling Uruha back and forth in time with his thrusts, and the incubus moaned and sucked on him as he did. The golden eyes remained on his face, blazing as he moved. Reita stared at him as best he could, but as he neared his peak, his eyes squeezed shut on their own. His fingers lost strength, simply twisting in the thick dark hair.

    "My control now," Uruha gasped, coming off him and pumping him fast with one hand. "You'll give it up."

    "I'm so close," Reita whimpered, wanting to be back in his mouth.

    "Look at me. Watch me make you come."

    Reita struggled to open his eyes. Uruha smiled, a burning, seductive smile, and lowered himself again. The blonde waited with baited breath, and was rewarded with Uruha delicately taking the tip in his lips, sucking lightly, and then spearing himself down to the fist wrapped around his base.

    "God!" Reita screamed, bucking hard. Uruha came off again, just enough to speak.

    "Go ahead, fuck my mouth."

    He took it, thrusting as hard as he could into the hot, wet cavern, his length massaged by tongue and teeth and the suction of furious sucking. He wouldn't last much longer. As Uruha began pumping his base, still staring deadly serious at him as he worked, Reita felt his body seize.

    "God..."

    "Look at me!"

    He did his best, even as he fogged over, and then out of nowhere his climax hit, and his whole body snapped into an arc, straining into Uruha. He felt the rush leave him, pouring into the incubus, in a too-quick, too-harsh flood, and then he collapsed back, breathing just as hard as he had before. His body was numb, barely registering the licking and sucking the demon was doing on him. He was exhausted.

    "That's two," Uruha purred sweetly, letting his defeated cock fall onto his stomach.

    "I can't," Reita whispered in a cracked voice. He was exhausted. There was no way his body could go for a third time, not after two heavy ejaculations. "I can't do it again."

    "You can. You will. And you'll love it."

    "I can't..."

    "Want to know why you'll love it?" Uruha traced over his shivering, helpless body, and Reita winced as he felt the fire burning again. Uruha was smirking, watching him with those glowing eyes.

    "Why?"

    "Because you get to fuck my ass this time."

    The noise that rumbled out of his throat in response to that revelation wasn't human. That tight ass...! He would get to be in it. It must have shown on his face, because Uruha smirked.

    "I know. That's why you'll do it for a third time. And look, you’re starting to get hard."

    Reita panicked. There was no way. He floundered, trying to look at himself so he could tell Uruha he was dreaming.

    "It's just a bit. It will take you awhile longer this time. But that's okay. You've been such a good sport, I'll give you a treat, hm?" Uruha cupped his cheek in his hand, pulling his face up. They were only a breath away, and Reita was held in place by that golden gaze.

    "Treat?" Reita managed to ask, feeling like his mouth was very dry suddenly.

    "I'll let you play with my body. Any way you like. Want my tender pink nipples? Suck them. Want my cock? Work it. Want my thighs? Slap them. Want my ass? Fuck it, finger it, lick it, fist it. Whatever you want."

    "God," he breathed, body humming with pleasure just at the thought of having his way with this beautiful, slender body.

    "Not quite, but if you see me that way..." Uruha leaned back now, sitting straight up on Reita's hips. The blonde hissed as the weight pressed him down, as he felt Uruha's toned rear on him, just above his tingling member. The demon smiled, stretching his arms above his head, flexing that incredible body of his out and showing Reita every glorious inch of it. "You can fuck God."

    "Shit." He felt energy returning to him. "Anything I want?"

    "I'm all for you tonight," was the coy response.

    It took Reita a few more moments before he reached up, grabbing the half halter and dragging Uruha back down. He pulled the demon into a desperate, hungry kiss, almost forcing his tongue down Uruha's throat to take dominance immediately. The brunette incubus mewled, surprised, but immediately returned it, sucking and biting back at him. Reita let his hands roam down the slim back, digging his fingertips in as best he could. The sweet skin was almost as drenched with sweat as he was, so his touch slipped easily. He growled in frustration, attacking Uruha's mouth harder.

    "Fuck you."

    "Please do."

    The humidity they were making was unbearable. It was hard to breathe. But Reita didn't want to stop to turn on anything to cool off, or to open a window. He was going to keep this creature right here and fuck it well.

    "Good boy," Uruha sighed when Reita seized on his lip. "Don't let me go anywhere. Fuck me so hard, so hard."

    Reita slapped a thigh, and Uruha gasped, flexing a bit into his hand. Satisfied with that, Reita kept slapping him hard, bucking a bit up against him. The rocking had the slender demon sliding up and down his body, rippling along him, eliciting excited hisses from him.

    "Oh, so good," Uruha moaned, his head back, slender throat revealed. "Moving along you..."

    "You're turned on too, aren't you?" Reita rumbled, feeling something a bit hard between him and Uruha. He knew it wasn't his.

    "No," was the coquettish reply.

    "Really?" Reita flipped over now, pinning Uruha to the mattress. He grabbed at the skimpy garment Uruha wore, and the demon hissed, bucking into his palm. He couldn't help but smirk. "What's this then?"

    Uruha smirked back, showing he wasn't going to give it up. Reita squeezed tighter, and the golden eyes widened a bit. Then the blonde leaned down, licking over one of the hardened pink nipples. He had to groan a bit. They were amazing, in taste and texture. Uruha was moaning like a slut, pushing his chest against Reita's lips, one hand grabbing his shoulder.

    "You whore."

    "That's right, talk dirty to me," was the croon in his ear. "Slap me around and treat me like trash. It's what I am. I'm the trash you've always wanted to fuck."

    "God, yes you are." Reita bit into the nipple and was jolted by Uruha's reaction. The moaning, whimpering demon beneath him was ultra-sensitive. Reita grabbed the other nipple, twisting it harshly, and revelled in the noise Uruha let out. He was thrashing a bit, chest heaving.

    "Reita..."

    He took his fill of the perfect nipples before he grabbed the chain-decorated thong the demon was wearing and yanked it down over the full thighs. The erection sprang free, fully hard, visibly throbbing. Uruha was whimpering, but his eyes still didn't leave Reita's face. He had almost never looked away, all this time. Reita wondered how he had such control.

    "You're turned on, aren't you?" Reita hissed.

    "Fuck, yes," Uruha replied, licking his lips. "I'm so damn turned on by you."

    "Why's that?" He grabbed the thick, long organ, working it in hard, quick strokes. Uruha cried out, thrusting his hips forward.

    "Shit... I want you to fuck me!"

    "Is that what you want?"

    "Yes, fuck me so hard and cum inside my ass."

    "Is that why you chose me?"

    "Yes, I want your thick cock inside me... shit!" He bucked, gasping, at a hard stroke. With hungry determination, Reita pumped harder, feeling how Uruha throbbed in his fist.

    "You want me to fuck you?"

    "Yes, dammit!"

    "You'll have to wait then, won't you?" He dragged his tongue down Uruha's chest to his stomach, moaning at the taste of this demon. What did he expect? Ash, sludge, vomit? Uruha tasted slightly smoked, but it was only a hint of flavour. He was surprisingly sweet, all the way down. The incubus spread his legs as Reita reached his lower stomach, thrusting his hips up.

    "Your mouth, fuck..."

    "I'm just a human," Reita said smugly.

    "I know, but I love it. Your lips and tongue... shit...!" he gasped, shifting as Reita squeezed him. The blonde looked down at the demon's erection, rumbling a bit. It was considerable, in length and girth, but it was surprisingly cool to the touch even though it was pounding with blood.

    "You think you'll put this in my ass?" Reita asked, thumbing the swollen head harshly.

    "Shit! I know I will," was the cocky, half-breathless reply, catlike eyes flashing. "You'll cum in my ass, and that will be three, and the next time I come, I'll fuck you up the ass so hard."

    "No you won't," Reita challenged, squeezing harder and earning a rough mewl and flex. "Because you'll want me in your ass instead."

    Uruha laughed, running his tongue over his fangs. "I'd like to see you try, big boy."

    Reita felt down to see how ready he was - just about. His own touch suddenly sent his stomach reeling. He hadn't noticed how excited he'd gotten until then. Probably because Uruha wasn't latching on to it. "I'll get a condom."

    "No," Uruha said sharply, teasing face gone in an instant. "You won't wear one."

    "I don't want an STD from you."

    "Promise, you won't get one. I'm pure and clean on the inside. All ready to take your cum."

    "Like I can trust you."

    "If you get a condom, I'm gone. So you choose. You get a condom and can finish in your hand, or you trust me and finish in my ass."

    Reita growled, not wanting to choose between safety and pleasure.

    "I'm serious. If I don't get your cum inside, I'm out."

    "You're just a cumbucket, then."

    "Mmhm." Uruha ran his tongue along his lips. "For you."

    Not even the faintest question of how many people Uruha had serviced entered his mind. He wanted it too much. The teasing had thrown his reason out the window. He grabbed Uruha's thighs and yanked them apart, and Uruha laughed, raising his hips.

    "Go ahead. Shove it right in. No worries about lubrication, baby. Fuck me hard and rough, make me want to keep coming back to you. You're confident you can do that. Prove it."

    Reita growled and grabbed his length, pumping it a few times before he pressed into Uruha's tight, unprepared hole. The heat and narrowness, and the raw, velvety friction, made him almost scream. He managed to bite it back into a muffled roar as he slowly pushed all the way inside, but Uruha did scream, his body tensing.

    " _Shit!_ "

    "Fuck!" Reita couldn't keep himself from going fast, hammering as deep into Uruha as he could. "Fuck, fuck!"

    "Oh my God!" Uruha was writhing, arching hard and angling himself harder into Reita's thrusts. His hands were twisting in the sheets as he cried out. "Shit, Reita, don't stop!"

    "Like I can! You're so tight, fuck..." Reita was going crazy. He'd never had anything this good! He held tightly to Uruha's hips, pulling him back and forth as he fucked. "Shit, I want to tear you in half!"

    "Do it!" Uruha's thighs were trembling, and Reita could see his cock twitching hard. A smile curled his mouth as he watched Uruha's head arch back into the pillows. The demon cried as he ground, "Ohhhh _God!_ Fuck me!"

    Reita wanted to fuck him all night. There was no getting enough of this ass. He wanted to wear a condom in this thing? Hell no! He'd cum so Uruha would be stuffed full of it! With difficulty, he made himself pull out and he barked, "Hands and knees!"

    To his relief, Uruha didn't argue. He immediately flipped over and thrust his ass back, moaning, "Put it back in, thrust me, I want it!"

    "You goddamn slut." Reita did thrust straight back in though, going hard and fast and growling at the new angle. Uruha yelped sharply with each movement, body shuddering hard. "You like that?"

    "Shit, yes, give it to me! Reita, fuck me full!"

    The blonde pounded him, his head leaning back with a long groan. The sound of the harsh, wet slap of their skin as he drove in, feeling Uruha clenching around him, his body reacting violently as he beat against his prostate... his sweet moans and cries. They slipped forward a bit with his rough movements, until Uruha had let go of the sheets and was grabbing the headboard, his chest slamming into it.

    "Shit, shit, shit, shit, Reita! Fuck! Reita!"

    Reita was panting heavily, stomach clenching to painful with the friction of each forward and backwards movement. Uruha's hips were getting tight, he could feel the demon holding back. Gritting his teeth, he kept himself going until he knew he was about to pass the point of no return. Then he quickly made himself pull out, though he fell forward and ground the underside of his erection against Uruha's pert ass.

    "God, why," Uruha whined, shaking his hips. "Put it back in!"

    "Not yet." He could see the sweat dripping from his hair onto Uruha's already-shining back. "Not yet."

    "Give it to me!"

    "On your back."

    "You fucking tease." Uruha rolled over and lay down, spreading his legs wide and pulling his knees back to his chest, showing off his stretched, abused hole. His golden eyes were glowing hungrily, a dribble of saliva pouring from the corner of his crimson lips. Reita took a few minutes of being in the air that felt almost cold to his dick to instead admire the artwork before him. He could see Uruha's hips clenching, still fighting back an orgasm.

    "You're going to cum, aren't you?" he asked, ignoring how much he wanted to finish as well.

    "Hell no."

    "That so?"

    "Just put it back in," Uruha said in a challenging voice, running one hand down between his legs to his entrance. "Let me feel that torrent of cum in my ass."

    Reita grabbed behind the demon's slim knees and forced himself back in, growling as Uruha cried out. He made himself take a few slow but rough thrusts, and then he picked up speed, watching Uruha's face hungrily. The demon's eyes were on him stubbornly, but as he found the sweet spot and started pounding it again, they began to water, and then they squeezed shut.

    "Fuck! God!" the demon yelped, body shuddering at a few thrusts.

    "Cum!" Reita bellowed as he got back up to speed, almost about to explode from holding back.

    "God, no!"

    "Cum!" he demanded, beating the incubus so hard with thrusting that his head began to slam against the headboard. Uruha reached back, bracing himself against it.

    "Shit!" he screamed loudly, body shuddering and gripping to Reita's length. "God, God!"

    "Fuck!" Reita roared, his endurance slipping, and he felt his precum pouring out. It made him slide more, harder, and he was going even faster, deeper somehow. "Fuck, your fucking ass!"

    "God, no! God, I'm cumming!" Uruha's body began to arch, his thighs tightening around Reita's waist. "No, God! I'm cumming... _God! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Goooo-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-dddddd!_ "

    That scream was unbearable. Reita's body released on its own, going full-speed into Uruha's impossibly-tight hips. He screamed, his tone lower, rougher, more desperate than Uruha's, and he let his seed shoot into the demon's ass, his hips driving it in as deep as it could. He was so high he couldn't feel anything but the pure bliss of orgasm for a long time, his body tingling with the release, which he could feel was longer, harder, more than he'd ever cum before. When it dissipated, he found himself gasping for breath, his body shaking hard with the orgasm he'd managed far beyond his limits. Uruha was still clamped on to him, and his body was shuddering, squeezing him as if to milk every drop out of him. The incubus's hands were white on the headboard, gripping tightly, and the gold eyes were wide, blazing as if orgasm had lit them more.

    "Shit," Uruha whimpered, staring up at him. "Shit, Reita."

    "I made you cum," Reita managed to breathe, seeing the sticky white splattered on Uruha's stomach. As tired as he was, he felt a vicious bit of triumph. Uruha had been so arrogant and confident, but he had still cum like a whore.

    "God, you did... oh God..." Those eyes slipped shut, and Uruha's head lolled against the pillows, his dark hair clinging to his face, as wet as if he had come in from the rain. "Oh, God... your cum... it feels so good..."

    Uruha's body wasn't letting him go. He could still feel himself throbbing inside it, even if it was faint. He didn't care. This was heaven. He eased himself down on his side, letting himself stay in the demon's hips. He was drenched, just as much as the other, sheets cold under his body heat. He swore he could see condensation running down his walls. It was so damn hot, they'd made a sauna of his room. His body was absolutely melting.

    "Shit..." he sighed, hips bucking a bit against Uruha, still needing more. "God, I needed that..."

    "Yes you did." Slowly now, Uruha moved, rolling on top of him yet again. Reita managed to open his eyes to look up at the beautiful sight above him. Uruha ran a finger down his chest, a smirk back on his lips. "Three times."

    "It's impossible."

    "Not at all. I am throbbing, still, with your cum." Uruha licked his fingers slowly. "Your delicious, thick, hot cum."

    "Am I going to die?" Reita asked, his previous thoughts coming back to him. Fuck not wanting to die after sex. If he died like this, he'd stay in this heaven.

    "We'll see," Uruha replied, lips curving wider. "If you wake up."

    "Wake up...?" But he was getting drowsy now. He fought to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep yet, even though he knew the powerful orgasms would give him no other choice.

    "Goodnight, sweet Reita. If you wake up, I'll be back for your ass."

    "Wait...!"

    He jolted upright, breathing hard, looking around frantically. No sign of anyone in the room. It was still hot and muggy as hell, but it stank of cum now. His sheets were still as wet as if he'd just pulled them from the washer.

    "Uruha...?" Reita felt dizzy. He leaned back on one hand, trying to steady himself. "Uruha?"

    No response. His body was still buzzing pleasantly. With a small grimace, he peeled away the sheets from his body and found himself still fully dressed, though the bed and the twisted boxers showed he had probably been tossing and turning. A quick feel revealed some ejaculate in his underwear... with a long groan, he fell back into his sopping wet pillows.

    "Just a dream, huh."

    It figured. His temples were pounding, though. It had felt so real, Uruha's touch on him, his mouth, his ass... his cries...

    "Fuck. This goddamn heat... giving me all sorts of hallucinations." With a grumble, he rolled over and, still exhausted, quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
